Why Dan is in Boarding School
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: *Requested by a good friend, Jackson* Why is he in Boarding School? *WARNING: Sexual themes and co written with Insertcreativepennamehereplz*


**Asked for in REAL life, my friend, Jackson, asked for this. Soo…Knowing him for being a pervert, lovin' rape, and liking other guys…**

**Oh fuck what did I agree to?**

**…**

Annie awoke to a bad smell filling the room. The brown cat set up by her elbows and sighed. She was wearing pink, fluffy PJs with her rabbit doll…That was pushed under her pillow, because Ally doesn't like it.

Sometimes Ally would yell for the littlest things…Like the milk being white or even the rabbit doll. Annie felt something flooding onto her PJs and sticking onto her fur. "EWWW! Ally! Did you drop your beer?!"

Ally had a drinking problem, and when she was drunk, she was abusive. But Annie didn't mind since she was beaten all her life. "Ally! Did you drop it?"

Annie shook the, seeming sleeping from, until her body moved, but her chopped off head didn't. Annie screamed and held her bunny tighter. She knew her wife would come back to life. But the chills wouldn't go away.

As if the chills were telling her something. Then, she heard something at the foot of her bed. Two glowing eyes looking at her. Annie's blood ran cold as she closed her eyes tightly. Then, the glowing eyes form grabbing her tiny wrists in one paw, the paw was rough and rude.

The bunny doll lying by her side. She realized who's eyes there was.

Only one sickening person who could have such demonic glare. "A-AnUie?" Annie whimpered.

"Guess again." The voice made Annie felt her heart jumped in her throat. The voice of a two year old and a husky, raspy voice. Annie felt tears in her eyes, she was scared easily.

Then, she saw the mouse tail and the cat ears. "Dan? W-what are you doing? We need to get out of here! There's a killer!"

Dan chuckled. Then, he his bloody razor by Annie, by her yellowish bunny. Annie realized something she wished she didn't. She now wished she didn't take her pills to not flip. "D-Danny…D-Did you kill your mommy?"

Dan chuckled, "Oh, mother," he said, 'mother' in a mocking tone. "I just did what AnUie does all the time…"

"B-but that's different! AnUie is…M-mean…Y-you're not…You're Danny!"

Dan smirked, his red eyes shaking iris small, his razor sharp teeth white. "I'm not Danny…I'm only what the real Dan once was and AnUie's DNA…The lust for you, the bloodlust, well, most of the bloodlust, the sociopath, haven't you even seen how AnUie barely ever kills? Barely is ever hurt anyone anymore?!"

Annie opened her mouth to say something, but she closed her eyes. Dan growled. He put his paw on her forehead and pushed down. "Look at me, now!"

Annie opened her eyes and stared frightfully, feeling every bit of her skin crawling with goosebumps under her fur. "Danny..." It was not right that her son was tortured by her other half...It was no fair! Why did her baby boy have to suffer like this!? "I'm looking at you..." she said, feeling like she was about to cry.

She now knew how it felt to be under the pressure of her other half through her son...and this was worse because of the fact that it was her son.

Her heart raced a marathon, and though her legs wanted to get her moving, there was some weight holding them down because of this.

Dan chuckled suddenly. "I'm not tortured by AnUie…I'm tortured by you!" Dan pushed even harder, Annie yelped in pain and shock.

"Do you know what it's like?! Having all of memories?! AnUie's thoughts?! All of her perverted thoughts of you!? And having to deal with you each fucking day! How the hell did you deal with it? Huh? HUH!? You're my fucking mother!" Dan screamed, Annie didn't understand what he was talking about. What did perverted mean?

"A-AnUie's memories?"

"YES! I have to hate people I don't even know! And my mixed feelings of this family! A part of me hates Ally for marrying you, another hates her for beating you, I can't get my feelings right! I hate Tommy, another part of him loves him, a part of me hates so many people I love! Do you understand what's it like to be with Lucky, and scared to be close to him because I might slit his throat?! Do you understand what it's like to live with YOU?!"

Annie shivered, "I-I'm so s-sorry!"

"You'll NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

She was shaking, frozen cold to the bone, unable to speak. Even her thoughts were beginning to distort out of her extreme fear. "I don't think you have a single clue how it feels!" Fear was beginning to consume her entire being, and she couldn't scream if it were to save her life by this point.

"You will never understand what I'm going through! Never! Not in your whole life!" She couldn't feel her body anymore, but she knew she was there, and she knew she was scared out of wit, out of her mind, and almost literally too.

"I have to live with all of this crap! And you don't even care! You don't even care! What kind of mother are you!? Huh!? From what I can collect, even Pop is a better father than you are a mother!" She wanted to tell him that she cared, but her voice was seemingly lost.

Annie felt tears running down her face, Dan's eyes soften. The real Dan wanted to hug her, another part of him, AnUie's DNA wanted to make her feel all the pain. "You've never ever even been a mother! You've been a sister to me! Sometimes even a little sister! Ally's never cared for me! And you've only saw me as a brother! NOT EVEN A SON!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! ALLY LOVES YOU!" Annie screamed, her mind numbly was trying to figure out what she had just done. Dan's eyes harden once again, he grabbed her throat tightly.

"No! NO SHE DOESN'T! She'd never cried when I died, she never tried to calm me down when I killed one of my lovers'! She didn't even care enough to feed me when you were gone! She doesn't love me! Only you, only fucking you did anything for me! And that's why I **HATE** YOU! You and Lucky! Both sides of me love you, but yet AnUie wants to hurt you too…AnUie starting to love Lucky too…" Dan looked away.

"But…Your conniption, of a damn five year old…Wouldn't let you understand…"

"I WOULD UNDERSTAND IF YOU WOULD LET ME!" Annie screamed, still not knowing what she was doing. "ANUIE'S MEMORIES SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN YOURS! IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE, I WOULD HAVE KNOWN! IT'S NOT LIKE ANUIE AND I SHARE MEMORIES!" she continued.

Dan let out a growl. "I didn't tell you, because you've been scared of me, and you wanna know? You really want to know what I have to think of? I think of fucking you, and if you don't know what that means, like I know you don't know. It's what your father did to you each day when your mother left to work."

Annie began to cry at last. "Danny...Danny stop!" She began to break down, feeling herself falling deeper into despair with every word her son, no, this monster that took over her son, had spoken.

"Please?"

"Please, what?" Dan grinned.

Annie kept sobbing, remembering her father. "PLEASE STOP IT, ANUIE!"

Dan's eyes widened to hear AnUie's name instead of his. This shocked him, above all things so far.

But his eyes dulled again, he guessed by the mixture, AnUie was the most in control...

"I'm not AnUie."

Annie snuffed, "Y-you sound just like her! She was so mean to me! Then she said really creepy things- like Mad!"

Dan's eyes had fire in them, AnUie's DNA felt unbelievable anger, and the real Dan felt sad for his mother. Mother, that word hunted him. After a long day of perverted thoughts from AnUie, Annie only wanted to cuddle up to him and sleep in the same bed.

She was too, close to him, maybe it was the lust from AnUie…

"As I said before, your childish mind would never understand!" She had almost no idea how to respond.

"A-are you going to kill me?" She asked, she was looking into his eyes pathetically, her big, pure eyes looking into his angered eyes.

AnUie wanted to hurt her, but not kill her. The real Dan didn't want to hurt her at all…So much mixed feelings. Dan screamed, sitting up and holding his head. Annie only watched him stunned.

"I CAN'T CHOOSE!"

Annie whimpered and turned her head away, tears running down her cheeks and her whole face wet. Dan growled, he grabbed her ear and pulled her head to his. "I really should kill you…"

Annie began sobbing even louder. "But," Dan said, softer. Making Annie looked up a bit.

"You're too damn cute." He grinned as he led in closer to her. Annie tried to turn her head away, but Dan grabbed her chin and held on tightly. Annie felt fresh tears in her light brown eyes.

"I'm not ready to die!" She squeaked.

"You're a dumbass." Dan sighed, then, kissed her. Annie was stunned at this; she's never kissed like this with anyone.

When he got home from school, she gave him a cheek-kiss. And that's it. Annie began to kick and tried to hit him, only for Dan to let go of one sides of her head and grabbed her paws, then she suddenly started to swing her head around.

He broke the kiss and slapped her. Earning a squeak and a sob from Annie. "Don't eat me!" She whimpered.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I wasn't eating you!"

"What were you doing?" asked Annie. She began to get even more confused than ever before in her life. Dan rubbed his eyebrow, then, before the mixture or the real Dan could even figure out what happened. Another mind took over.

"Goddamn it, Annie! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Screeched a deep, husky voice, but the two year old voice nowhere to be found. Annie knew that voice from anywhere.

"A-AnUie…"

The mixture, making over again, only growled. Annie heard a small voice, screaming, '_Why haven't you screamed for Fuzz Ball yet?_'

Annie knew AnUie was right, and screamed, "FUZZ BALL! HELP! HELP! PLEASE!"

Fuzz Ball awoke in a stir, running to the room. "Dan!?"

Dan grabbed the razor by Annie and jumped to his feet, Annie, finding a moment to move, stepped out of the bed, once was the best part of the day was now her nightmare. Before Annie could think of an escape plan, Dan threw the razor at Fuzz Ball, the razor cutting his ear clean off, Fuzz Ball screamed in pain. He grabbed his ear and the flooding blood. Dan only watched as Fuzz Ball made some pain gags and cries before his face turned pale and falling over.

Dead on the spot, Dan turned to Annie. Who was shaking in the corner, she began to bag pathetically, "Please don't hurt me…D-Danny…P-please don't…"

Dan snarled, he hated how weak she looked, how broken…How…Terrified. He walked over, he dropped his razor close to Annie as he put his fists at each side of her head. Annie looked over the razor. '_Grab the razor…_' AnUie said.

Annie gulped, suddenly. Dan lowered his head and bit down on her neck. Annie grabbed the razor, waiting for AnUie's next step. '_Stab him!_'

Annie cried, tears and load sobs filled the room as she put it up to Dan's chest, Dan, being in his own little world, didn't even know anything else from the blood bleeding out from her neck. She stabbed deep in his chest.

He screamed, out of shock and pain. He looked into her tear filled eyes. He gagged as he spit up blood. He fell onto her lap. She did the only thing she knew what to do. She ran her fingers through his fur and hair. His face turning snow white as he looked up.

"I…I j-just wanted t-to…F-fix m-my life…B…But I've r-ruined it…"

Annie tried to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept coming. "Sweetie…I've should know better…I'll never see you the same way ever again…" Annie started to sob uncontrolled. "I-I…I'm s-s-so s-sorry, Danny…S-sweetheart…"

...

Ally found the smell of blood, so copper. Ally looked over her bed, blood covered everything. Blood was everywhere on the floor, and Annie rocking herself in a corner near the bed. "What the fuck happened?!"

"We're putting Dan in a Boarding School, okay?" Annie whimpered, Ally realized there was blood all over her.

"Why?-"

"LISTEN TO ME THIS TIME!" Annie screamed, for Dan to hold his head from his bedroom. He set up to see dead bodies of rats, that was gutted and opened, the blood all over the wall and floor, it was dirty, with playboy and bloody remands. His covers, covered in dried blood and organs, like the floor and walls.

Maybe someone should have gone in his bedroom more?

**...**

**Haha, was I the only one laughing when Dan died? ... Just me? Alright. **


End file.
